Many lights use incandescent lamps. However, incandescent lamps or bulbs are less efficient than light emitting diodes (LEDs). LEDs are more efficient than incandescent lights and may have a longer life than incandescent lights. In order to prolong the life of LEDs, efficient dissipation of the heat generated by the LEDs is necessary.